darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arav the Undersith
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 The destruction of your planet Because you ordered the admins not to use profanity, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) PS please read DP:PISS it's an official policy on Darthipedia stating we can use words like: and so on. another destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:44, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Voting Hey Arav, thanks for voting on Forum:Darthipedia Holidays. However I have struck your vote since you do not meet the requirements yet. You need 28 more mainspace edits for your vote to be counted, Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) *Sigh* The third destruction of your planet Because you posted a ''second comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your other planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. And stay out of planetary destructions, ok? Master GumpLord of Poodoo 13:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC) RE: No dude, I wasn't perma-banned. I just went home. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) *No. A group of conspiracy theorists think I am though. Oh, and P.S. -- Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Madclaw in not happy Ok I just about had it with meaningless posts on either talkpages and or article talkpages, please leave relevant messages only. I see in now way how your message to SG1 was relevant to Darthipedia. If you want to have your curiosity satisfied take it to a talkpage on SWFanon, except for my one. Spread the word to your buddies now because the next one to spew his meaningless shit on a Darthipedia talkpage will get the Darth tom treatment, and believe me, you do not want the Darth tom treatement. This discussion is now closed, Seek your amusement elsewhere! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Help Geeky made that link thingy so you could better ask him. Good luck with it dude. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC)